You Know? You Have Your Mother's Eyes
by Eveis TS Warrior Princess
Summary: 1980s and Renee is having the time of her life, her wedding is in 2 weeks. She's all for it until a beautiful boy at a club changes her life. But will she ever admit how she feels? What would she risk? **Bella is here!**
1. The Club

**Authors Note: This is my first FanFic ever so I NEED reviews. So please read it! This is only the first chapter but I won't bother putting the rest of my story on unless I get at least 3 reviews soon. I'm not going to be overly expectant so yours will mean all the more. Enough of my rambling.**

**This story is set in the 1980s, two weeks before Renee and Charlie plan to get married. The Cullens are living, temporarily, just outside of Port Angeles.**

**Disclaimer: All this belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't even own a copy of the books so don't even presume I might own this.**

The Club

Renee P.O.V

Staring across the dance floor, I tapped my feet to the familiar music. The heavy beat made the entire building shake rhythmically. Under normal circumstances I would have been on the dance floor enjoying myself, but Charlie's mere presence made that nigh on impossible.

Why he suggested coming here was anyone's guess. Charlie hated parties, especially those with loud music and strangers. So obviously a club was first choice of venue to burn off some pre-marriage stress!

I gave up trying to understand his thinking and turned my attention to the music blaring across from the speakers, manned by a tall and skinny, acne-ridden kid from my year. I tried to remember his name. It was weeks since graduation but it felt like a lifetime away. I was already forgetting that life, the wedding plans had taken up my entire life!

Tired of racking my brain for that useless bit of information, I tried to turned to people watching the dance floor. That's when I heard it. The velvet voice that would stay with me a life-time. It was shouting, yet almost noise-less, above the surrounding racket.

"Alice! Alice!" He called.

Edward P.O.V

"Alice! Alice!" _Where is that evil little pixie? When I find her I'll kill her I swear. _She'd abandoned me with the excuse of a toilet break and it had taken me at least 5 minutes to realise the obvious mistake in that. So now I was running around like crazy trying to find her and get us out of here.

I still had no idea why we had to come here. One of her visions I'd bet. That or another one of her crazy match-making schemes. Suddenly I was interrupted from my search by a tap on my back.

"Hi there! I'm Renee, would you like to dance?"

**Thanks for reading it now I know you'd love to tell me what you think and I want to hear it. So just press that little button down there. Go on. You know you want to...**


	2. Swaying In The Arms Of Someone Else

**Hey. Ok I know I said that I wouldn't write another chapter unless I got reviews but, well, I had already wrote this one and so I thought I might as well put it up. But I won't do another 'til those reviews start flowing. This one is short I know so I apologise for that in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Understood?**

Swaying In The Arms Of Someone Else

E.P.O.V

"Would you like to dance?" She said. I didn't get it. Where was her natural instinct? Why was she not avoiding me like the plague? Dumbfound, I just stared at her.

"Don't be shy!" She smiled pulling me onto the dance floor.

Alice saw this. I know she did. She's going to pay.

R.P.O.V

He stared at me like I was talking Greek. But still I couldn't resist those eyes. They pulled me in, they were so bright. Almost golden, with just a tint of something darker. And although he was still staring at me like I was an alien I pulled him towards the dance floor.

Charlie P.O.V

She was gone. She said she'd wait here but she was gone. I just stared at the empty table, cocktails still in my hands. Everything rushed in on me and I was suddenly, oddly aware of the volume of the music. It pushed on my eardrums, squashed me into myself.

Of corse I knew where she'd gone. She couldn't resist the pull of the dance floor. But still the thought stabbed me. I thought this was going to be our night. One glance at the dance floor confirmed what, in my head, I already knew. There she was, swaying in the arms of someone else.

I kicked a can along the sidewalk outside the club, debating whether to leave Renee in there, like I knew I wanted to, or to stick it out and wait for her outside. I kicked the can, heading for my car. I didn't even have it left in me to complain about the littering and out the can in the bin, that was what my police training was telling should become second nature.

I knew that I wasn't much company at things like parties, but I didn't think I was bad enough to bore my fiancée into leaving me to dance with someone else within half an hour. And though I resisted the thoughts, I couldn't help but wonder if she would rather dance with someone else for the rest of her life.

**Please review. Flames are welcome. I just need to know some one is reading it. Thanks to Chocofreakazoid and lemon-of-a-tent for reviewing chapter 1.**

**love eveis. xx**


	3. Gone

**Thank you to my readers, especially those who have added me to favourites and alerts. I shall not mention you now for a: you know who you are and b: I wish to see if you remain the faithfuls you claim to be laughs evilly**

**Anywho.. :**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is presumably on holiday as I have managed, now three times, to sneak into her house and steal her characters for a bit. That doesn't however mean I own them. sniff**

Gone

R.P.O.V

On the dance floor I snaked me arms round his neck and started to sway. He tried to shake me off, subtly I'll admit, but laughed him off. Desperate to have some fun tonight I led his arms round my hips, gazing up an smiling in what I presumed to be a seductive manner. It worked with Charlie so I guessed it would do the same to him. I gasped, his hand slipped as someone bumped into us from behind and his hand had hit my bare flesh between my top and skirt. It was like freezing water running down my back. He withdrew his hands instinctively but I lead them back with a giggle.

"Just cold" I said, my voice reasuring under the massive understatement.

"Renee!" Suddenly the wind flew out of me as a shape resembling an old classmate knocked me to the floor.

"Sorry about that Renee, we only just got back from Europe and Lily's been dying to see some people." I recognised my old lab partner's voice before I saw him. Laurence Taylor his name was, he had met Lily about the same time I met Charlie and we used to double a lot. His hand stretched out to me, pulling me off the floor before turning his hand to an obviously drunk Lily. She giggled then turned on me.

"We were just going to the bar, coming?"

"Umm.." I turned, looking for the boy I had danced with barely minutes before. He was gone. "Did you see where?" I began to ask.

"You were with Charlie?" Laurence interrupted. "I didn't see him."

C.P.O.V

I fired up the ignition and began to back out of the narrow parking-space. I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave her. Shoving the little Fiat back into first I put the car back as it was. Pulling a little book out of the glove box, I threw my feet up onto the dashboard and began my wait. She couldn't be in there long. I had her purse in the back.

R.P.O.V

I was lost for words, I couldn't believe he'd left me. That's when I found the little scrap of paper in my left hand. The one that boy had held a split-second before Lily showed up. It said in very pretty hand:

_Renee._

_My name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I left at such short notice but I had to find my sister. I live just out of Port Angeles, and though my family will, no doubt, say I cannot go, try to meet me at the harbour at 3pm next Saturday._

_Edward._

How on earth he managed to write that so quickly was beyond me, but I clutched the little scrap like my life depended on it.

"What's that?" Lily! Damn I'd forgot all about her and the bar.

"Just a note from Charlie. He says to meet him in the car. Must be sick of here already. You know how he hates parties." I gave both her and Laurence my best attempt at a smile. "Call me, we should go for lunch sometime." I said as I flew from the dance floor towards the door.

I flung myself past the bouncers and out the door. He couldn't have got far, the taxi bay was round the corner. I began out into the night, walking as fast as my legs could carry me. A car horn interrupted my little bubble of hope and Charlie leaned out the window of the little Fiat 500 that had drew next to the sidewalk. "Need a ride?" I turned and scowled at him. He obviously took my brisk pace to mean I was angry at him leaving.

"N-" I started, then realised I could hardly tell him what I was really doing. "Thanks." I corrected getting into the passenger door. As we pulled off I gazed out of the window, gripping ever tighter to my little note.

**Ok tell me what you think. This one was completely off my head so I need to know what you think! Thanks for reading. xx**


	4. Cold Coke

**Hi, sorry it's taken so long I've hardly been at home this week and my ICT teacher has got really strict on other websites. So here's chapter 4.**

R.P.O.V

We pulled up outside Charlie's house. I looked at him questioningly. I couldn't work out why he would wait for me. As per usual Charlie took it the wrong way.

"Would you rather go home?"

I couldn't think of an answer to that one. I didn't know what I wanted to do now, the only thing I could think of doing was finding Edward. But that would have to wait until tomorrow.

I shook my head. "No, I'm just tired." I tried to open the door, my hands flailing uselessly against the door handle. Eventually I gave up and Charlie let me out.

"Sorry about tonight. It just put me down to see you with someone else."

He pulled that cute, put out face. I didn't regret dancing with Edward, but still I couldn't resist that face. I leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "It didn't mean anything Charlie, I promise." Was that a lie? I didn't really know. Maybe it did mean something and I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Maybe it didn't and I just wanted it to mean something.

I walked into the dark hall way, I could see the old light in the kitchen flickering, attempting to spur itself into life. Taking off my shoes, I could see Charlie bustling around in the fridge.

"You want anything Ren?" His voice had returned to normal now. Not even a hint of the insecurities it had earlier. My earlier comment had convinced him, it didn't mean anything.

"Umm, just a coke." I didn't really want anything but I desperately needed something to keep my hands busy. I wandered over and took the cold can in my hand. The shock of the temperature made me shiver. Charlie wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me into the living room. I sat, my mind else where, I barely noticed as Charlie turned on the end of a game.

We sat there for a long time, Charlie watching the game, me sipping my coke. Charlie looked so content with me in his arms I felt guilty for thinking of Edward. But I couldn't help it, I needed a plan or I wouldn't be able to get to Port Angeles tomorrow. I had it.

"Charlie, I've got to go to Port Angeles tomorrow to sort out some dress stuff, could I take the Fiat?"

"I thought you were having the dress done in Seattle?"

"Yes I am but, the shoes and other bits and pieces are coming from Port Angeles. I was meant get them on Monday to take to my fitting yesterday but I forgot so I might as well get them ASAP."

"Umm, sure I guess, what time?"

"About 1-ish?" That would give me time to actually get some shoes as well I thought.

C.P.O.V

She hadn't said anything about the shoes before, why now? I couldn't help but think of the boy from the club. "Will you be coming back here?"

"Yes, course."

I hoped she meant that.

**Thanks for reading. I could really do with more reviews. Flames are welcome.**

**Thanks Eveis xxx**


	5. White Foam

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to get this up but I was unsure how to word what I wanted to happen. I hope this works. I will warn you now that I swap POVs quite a lot but I couldn't work out how else to do it.**

**Please I need reviews this is my first fanfic ever and I'm sure no one else has ever done this story. So I'll shut up and let you read.**

R.P.O.V

I pulleed up on the parking lot above the beach. It was 2.48 and I'd already been in Port Angeles for 2 hours. Unwrapping my cheese sandwiches that I'd made this morning, I watched the waves roll in from the sea. My shoes and veil lay on the back seat of the fiat in a little carrier bag. The veil looked a bit like the white foam, or at least that's how I had thought of it when I had looked at in the catalogue. But something had changed. Now the wedding seemed like part of another world entirely, distant yet running a paralel time line. I tried to remember what had changed. Me and Charlie hadn't changed, not really, I still loved him, I was sure of that. But something wasn't right.

As my eyes swept the beach they found what had changed. Edward. He was wandering, hands in pockets, head down against the wind, kicking small grey stones across the light sand. He looked pensive. I slammed the car door shut and ran across the lot towards the steps to the beach.

E.P.O.V

How could I tell her? What could I tell her?

Another grey stone collided with my foot and shot several hundred feet down the beach. I saw from her mind what she thought of me the moment she asked me to dance. I knew I shouldn't have but her lack of instinct had interested me. Now I saw the consequences of my actions. I knew I couldn't get close to someone who would be missed from her life. So this was for the best surely? Better to sever the ties while they were still loose.

R.P.O.V

I slowed as I approached him. I didn't know how to do it. Should I tap him like I had that first, and when I thought of it, only night. Should I call his name like an old friend. Should I wander, apparently oblivious to him, waiting for him to see me. This shouldn't be a problem, I knew I was being stupid. So acting on impulse I shouted.

"Edward!"

E.P.O.V

"Edward!" Her voice rang over the sound of the waves. I looked round and her radiant rosy face smiled back at me.

"Your early." She stated it merely as a fact. I nodded unsure of what to do. She looked put out.

"Wassup?" I aloud myself a smile at the way she ran the words together, it was still something I could hardly get my head round was the modern slang.

"Umm, we need to talk." I said quietly, at first I thought she hadn't heard but then a small

"Oh." formed on her lips.

R.P.O.V

I don't know what I had expected but it certainly wasn't that.

"We're moving away." He'd said. "Quite far really, back to Alaska."

I stared out to sea, watching the waves roll in, onto the bay, feeling the tears roll from my eyes, onto my cheeks.

**Thanks for reading, but please review or I have no idea that you have read it. Even if its just to say 'This is crap. Your crap. The whole thing is crap.' Because I'm crazy enough to want to know you think that as well as the positive stuff.**

**Thanks,**

**eveis xxx**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Hey. This is a short chapter but I didn't put much of what actually happened at the beach in my last one so I thought I'd have a bit of a flashback chapter. So here you go. Lord only knows what chapter number this is. Also thanks to my few dedicated readers (as in I would love some more!), you inspire me.**

**Also I have neglected my disclaimers recently. I apologise. Here is one to make up for the ones I have missed****. I ****DON****'T OWN ANY OF THIS.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

I'm Sorry

E.P.O.V

_FLASHBACK_

"_Alaska?" Renee stared at me, disbelieving. I couldn't pull myself away from those eyes, they absorbed, consumed me. A thousand questions screamed at me from her head._

"_I know how you feel," and I did. It was being drummed into my brain by her thoughts. "I wish it was different, but it's not. I'm sorry."_

"_You'll write though? We can be friends?" It sounded as though we were breaking up. But I guess we kind of were. Breaking-up what she wished we could have. _

"_Of corse." I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I had to._

_She hugged me tight at that. It was an odd feeling, her being so close, but I had hunted to make sure. But more odd, she smelt forbidden, not unpleasant, just something told me I couldn't bite her even if I wanted to._

"_Just until you get back. When are you coming back?" I could see the hope in her eyes and her thoughts behind the question: 'I can wait until he comes back.' I thought I had better not lie to that._

"_I'm not." I said simply. Easier, I thought, not to drag it out. Her face fell and tears crowded her beautiful eyes. _

I had regretted it ending like that, as I fired up the car in the parking lot I saw her staring out to sea, a tissue pressed to her face. I saw her head fall onto the steering wheel as I pulled out onto the street. And just before she was out of sight her body shook and I felt her, my, our loss more than ever. I cursed my immortality as the speedometer reached 100mph and I sped off home.

Now I drove that same Volvo into our drive, still clutching the little scrap of note-paper with her scrawled adress on one side. Alice staggered out the door just as I reached the wooden steps, 7 suitcases blocking her almost entirely from sight.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Its for the best."

And I knew she was right.

**Sorry it was so short, I will update soon. Thanks for reading. I know I say it every single time but please, please review. Flames welcome.**

**Love eveis xxxxx**


	7. Make Do

**Hey. I've had a couple of people ask why it's such a painful break up for Renee and Edward and point out that Bella is meant to be Edward's first love. I hope this chapter clears things up for you. Thank you all for still reading and thanks for all the reviews, I try to take on everything you say and reply if I can, so thanks, you inspire me.**

**I noticed yet again I've been neglecting my disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: This all belongs to Stephanie Meyer; if you hadn't worked that out by now you should be shot.**

Make Do

E.P.O.V

I pulled up in front of the cabin-style house, I had driven slowly considering my normal pace and everybody else was already at the house and very much settled in, again. Emmet ran out of the door screeching like a banshee being chased by a scantily clad Tanya, with only a towel wrapped round her waist, brandishing a shower radio and hurling distasteful abuse at Emmet's back. Before even letting myself consider think about what Emmet might have done to end up being the victim of that kind of anger from Tanya, I locked the Volvo and made my way to the front door.

Before I had chance to lay my hand on the door-handle, Emmet had grabbed it and was wrenching the door open. He grabbed me and pulled me up the stairs before anyone could acknowledge my presence.

Before I knew where I was my back connected with something soft and rather fluffy, it took me a couple of moments before I recognised Tanya's carpet.

"Emmet, what the hell are you doing?"

"Well first I was just nicking her clothes when she wasn't looking when she was in the shower, but then she saw me and well, you saw what happened after that."

"EMMET! I will KILL you I swear!" The shout was all too clear even with her being in the garden.

"Man, you gotta help me." Emmet turned on me with pleading eyes. Although I knew it would do nothing but appease Emmet for a few minutes, Tanya would sense him a mile off; I grabbed Emmet and shoved into what would be Carlisle and Esme's wardrobe.

"Thanks!" I heard Emmet whisper as I made my way down the stairs before anyone realised they hadn't seen me even though my car was outside.

Esme, however, had realised all of that and was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

"Edward," She started, and I knew what she wanted to talk about, I just didn't know if I wanted to. "Can we talk in the other room?" I didn't want to argue so we both headed for the unused kitchen, it was deserted, just as I had presumed.

"Why is this so hard this time son? We always move, you of all people know that. Why is it so hard this time? I thought you didn't like Port Angeles." My mind ran in circles trying to think of a way to answer. Was it hard?

"Well," I started, and then stalled, what was the answer? "I'm just feeling guilty." It was the truth. Not very specific, but not a lie either.

"Why? What's happened?" Her eyes bore into mine, and even though I had anticipated this question I still didn't know how to answer it.

"It's this girl." Esme let out a sigh, I could see in her think that she had taken me away from someone I liked, even loved. "Not like that," I hastened to correct her. "We just met at a club, and well, she thought there could be something between us, what do people call it? Chemistry? Anyway her fiancée, well, isn't exactly her 'prince charming', not that she doesn't love him, but she thought she could feel something more for me. But I didn't see it. Not that she wasn't nice, she was, it was just, well I'm not sure really, but she felt, out-of-bounds. You know?"

That was it. Not well worded, but when I said it, it made sense.

"She was upset about it?"

"You could say that."

"I'm sorry, it's for the best." She pulled me into a tight hug with those same words that Alice had said earlier, they we're right, I couldn't associate myself too much. I knew that.

R.P.O.V

I could hear the organ from outside the church.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself. Charlie might not be everything but he was all I had and he stuck by me. To close by me, but it could be worse.

I told myself that over and over as I walked up the aisle, the length of green carpet in front of me getting too short too quickly. Sooner than I thought I was at the altar, going to face the rest of my life with Charlie. 'It's all you're going to get.' A little voice said in my head. I knew I wanted something more, someone else, but he was gone and I hadn't heard a word in almost two weeks. I was pretty sure I never would. So time to make do.

**Sorry if it's really bad I was just trying to convey the difference in feeling. So if you really hate it, tell me, I WANT TO KNOW. But if you love it, that is good to, I WANT TO KNOW! So..review..please? Big fluffy huggles for anyone who does.**

**Eveis xxx**


	8. Letters

**Hey guys. The next few chapters are going to be a couple of letters from Edward and Renee so sorry their short but maybe I'll get more up this way. Thanks.**

Letters

_Renee,_

_Sorry that I failed to write earlier, we've been busy decorating the new house. How are you?_

_Edward._

I stuck my last attempt into the envelope. I didn't have the energy to try again and decided that the shorter the better. When she wrote back I could write a longer response. All of it was a lie, the reason I hadn't written was because I didn't know what to write, we hadn't decorated the house, it wasn't ours to decorate, and I was pretty sure the house hadn't been decorated in decades.

Slamming the door to the Volvo I made a mental note to start making up a believable life-story for myself, well, until she ran out of steam and left me alone. Then I started the engine and pulled out of the drive way.

**Ye. It was short sorry. The next will be up before the weekend.**

**Eveis xxx**


	9. Everybody Lies

**Hey!**

**Well, Ok, I lied, sorry it's taken so long to update but you know how life just gets on top of you? Well it did and then writers block of the century. Well I'm going to try now...don't expect miracles.**

Everybody Lies

R.P.O.V

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm glad you're settling in so well. How is Alaska?_

I smirked at my own cheesiness, this was my third attempt at writing to Edward and 'glad you're settling in so well' was the best yet. It was two and a half weeks after the wedding and I'd got Edwards letter yesterday. I'd thought he'd never write but he did. Now I struggled with what to tell him. I couldn't really say I'd just got married because of the way I'd been hitting on him. So I had decided to tell him me and Charlie's history in instalments until I worked up to where we were now.

_I'm quite good really, I met a really nice guy recently and I'm just waiting to see where things go with that. He's not really the type to rush into things unlike me!_

I couldn't get over how cheesy I was being. I rushed to finish of the letter.

_What are you up to? Are you going to college there? I never asked how old you were actually, are you even going to college?_

_I'd love to hear from you again._

_Love Renee x_

I folded the little piece of purple writing paper into its matching envelope and stamped it. After scrawling the address Edward had given me, I put it up on the shelf above my desk, making a mental note to take it with me next time I went to town. Then I ran downstairs to make me and Charlie dinner.

**So how do you like it? If you have anything you want to see in the letters in particular review or PM and tell me. I'm bringing Bella in soon so keep reading and thanks!**

**Eveis xxx**


	10. The Daydreams Of Fools

**Ok guys sorry for the delay but please keep the reviews coming otherwise I shall think you've abandoned me! Anyways on with the next chapter…**

The Daydreams Of Fools

2 months later.

E.P.O.V

_Renee,_

_Wow you must quite like this guy then? Engaged already, that's a big step but if you think your ready…_

I knew she was just retelling me her and Charlie's meeting but I had to play along, but I got to ask all sorts of questions. From her brief answers to most of them, I knew the answer to my last question. She wasn't ready then and she still wasn't now.

_You know you've been bugging me to find some one? Well I did, her name is Tammy. We've only been on one date but I really like her. She's a year older than me and training to be a teacher._

I sighed. That ought to silence her one question but no doubt raised several thousand others.

I finished the letter off and stamped it leaving it on my desk to take out in the morning. Relaxing into the backrest I slipped into an easy daydream where Tammy was real and it was all possible. I laughed out loud as my dream-love and I were taking a walk in the woods and she tripped in the mud, I picked her up with ease and carried her. Sighing again at my own foolishness, I knew I would never have anything like that.

R.P.O.V

Stumbling into the kitchen I wiped my eyes on Charlie's robe. My eyes fell onto the table and the odd pile on it. There was a green plate with a croissant and note on. I picked up the note and read the words written in Charlie's rough scrawl:

_Renee,_

_You were sleeping still sleeping this morning when I brought this up for you and I didn't want to wake you, you looked to peaceful. I think you can reheat it though, the coffee sadly you can't. There's fresh OJ in the fridge. See you when I get home honey._

_All my love always,_

_Charlie. x_

I wandered to the fridge and grabbed the juice and a glass and went to sit at the table. I wondered when Charlie would run out of romantic steam. Thought this, I guessed, was because of my news last night. I stroked my belly where I knew my new baby was growing quickly. I turned to my mail. On top was a green envelope with the hand writing I hadn't realised I was craving until that moment. I read the letter through twice, put it down and began to wonder how I would answer it. Would I tell him of my little joy? Not that I needed to think of it now, it usually took me a couple of days to reply, I could think of it later.

**Well there's not much more for me to say but review and tell me what you want to see in the letters before Bella makes her appearance and this is all over..**

**Eveis xxx**


	11. Holding Out For The Inevitable Ending

**Hey! I know what you're thinking and yes, this is incredibly quick for me to update but I'm going away next week so I thought I'd leave you all a little something. Also RWH gave me the idea that links everything! Thanks doll! Anyway on with the show...**

Holding Out For The Inevitable Ending

6 months later

R.P.O.V

I reread the letter, although I already knew in my heart I had let go of the dream.

_Renee!_

_I did it! I didn't think I could but I did! I proposed, and like you suggested, in front of everyone! At first I thought she was going to say no but she didn't! I'm so excited I just had to tell you. We're getting married at the end of the year. I'd invite you but we're going to have it in France, just a small family thing. Tammy doesn't want lots of people._

_How's the baby? Thanks for the scan picture, she's amazing. How are you and Charlie?_

I couldn't read any more. He was so happy; I was jealous, and angry at myself for being so. I didn't want him so lose it but I couldn't help wishing he would. I sobbed into the letter for the third time today, thinking again of what I would write as my last letter to Edward. I knew I couldn't keep this up and I didn't want to. I wanted to let him live his life. Not to mention if things went wrong with Charlie, as I suspected they would, I knew I wouldn't stick around for long. I didn't want to have to tell him about that.

Getting up, I headed to the study better to get the goodbye over with.

E.P.O.V

I got the letter and couldn't help but be sad. She said it was time to stop. I knew what she wanted really; she didn't want to have to hear about my happy charade life. I was going to miss it. I liked pretending I could have that. Now I didn't have an excuse to. That saddened me.

**Ok guys there you go! I know it was short, I'm sorry, but if you review the next will be longer. I know that ends our letter section so what next? Ok you guys blatantly know but I will draw it out longer if I don't get my 3 reviews for this chapter.**

**Eveis xxx**


	12. On Edge

**Hi everybody! (Now you all reply "Hi Dr. Nick" even though that is not my name. We do it for comedy purposes)**

**Anyway, all of you had better thank: RHW, lemon-of-the-tent, Team Space Heater and pricel for reviewing and earning you an extra long chapter (about the same size as normal size chapter for everyone else, but mine are usually smaller than a skin cell, so my big one's are your normal ones).**

**Ok so we all know what happens now...BELLA!!**

**On with it...**

On Edge

E.P.O.V

I struggled with my legs as I strolled seemingly casually to the school. I was on edge this morning, and with no obvious reason as to why, I was making it worse by thinking about it. I gazed around me, looking for one of the wolves or the Volturi; they were the only things I would have thought could put me on edge. I would have thought after several weeks of being on edge I would have got used to the sensation by now, but apparently not.

I was the only one that had doubts about coming back so soon. Admittedly in Port Angeles we were known as 'Harrison' thanks to rumours about a beautiful 'Cullen' family started. Carlisle said that that fact as well as us pretending a different family make up last time, we wouldn't be noticed. I hadn't been so sure but no one, other than the Quilettes, had noticed us so far.

As I reached toward the door my cell buzzed. Taking a step back from the door I took it out and answered.

'_Edward, There's a new girl.'_

'What?' That must be what put me on edge, even if I didn't take conscious notice of what people were thinking their thoughts often still effected me.

'_Yes, I thought I should tell you, she's in your biology class. Just be careful'_

'Alice, what have you seen?'

'_I'm not sure, it keeps changing. Just watch out.'_

Flicking the cell back into my pocket, I turned back to the door. My head whizzing round the possibilities. Would I bite her? Would I just say something stupid? Accidently hit her and break her arm?

I sat at my desk not paying Mr Warren even the slightest bit of attention. I came to the conclusion that the best thing I could do was find out as much as I could about this new girl. I went about looking through people's thoughts for the entire lesson. It didn't really help, most didn't know about the new girl, or if they did they weren't thinking it. About half the class were thinking about attempting to digest whatever Mr Warren was saying. A girl on the front row, by the name of Abbie, was worrying about her reputation now that she had just dumped what she, and according to her the entire girl population of this school, thought was the most attractive boy in the school, '_discounting the Cullens' _she thought. 

The boy behind her was worrying about his mum and dad's relationship. The boy two to his right was staring at the girl diagonal to him, apparently called Sophie, and his thoughts were almost X-rated. Most thoughts went on in this vein, a girl at the back was gazing intently at the blonde boy next to her and singing Prince songs in her head. I recognised the song and ended up unintentionally singing along with her. Then she forgot the words and stopped, it was one of those times I wished I could talk into people's thoughts as well as hear them.

At the end of the lesson I met up with Alice outside my French class.

"What have you found out?" she sounded conversational but there was something else she was hiding. I looked into her thoughts but before I saw anymore than her in lingerie I stopped.

"Nothing."

"I have." She looked at me in a menacing way. "She's Charlie Swan's daughter." Her expression softened as I took in what she'd just said. Charlie's daughter, making her Renee's daughter. My thoughts swirled.

Renee's daughter?

**Ok? What did you think? Long enough? Admittedly it wasn't as long as I expected but still.**

**Please review. I want 3 for the next chapter to be up next week.**

**Eveis xx**


	13. A Struck Chord

**Hey! Thanks to your reviews I'm writing more than ever, and that's gotta be good, right?**

**Anyway, BELLA TIME!**

A Struck Chord

E.P.O.V

I almost ran from biology. It wasn't just her uncanny resemblance to Renee that made my thoughts freeze. It was her unimaginable smell. So sweet, spicily soft, I could hardly think of anything else all lesson. I could only control myself enough to not bite her. I didn't talk to her at all. I must have seemed so rude, but if I had looked at her I might not have been able to resist my urges. But then again I might have been reminded of Renee. I hadn't thought she was attractive at the time. But looking at her daughter she must have been. What was I saying? This was wrong. I shouldn't find a friend's daughter attractive. Not when I'm 90 years her senior. I had to take my mind off her.

I parked up the Volvo and ran out into the woods. I slowed as soon as I was well into the dense part of the forest, and let my instincts take over. By the time I returned home I had brought down 3 deer. They weren't my favourite but it was all you could get so close to home. My clothes were ripped and torn from brambles. Usually I was more careful, but today I just wanted release. Alice would kill me. She loved this outfit.

A.P.O.V (Alice)

I floated through would-be scenes. Edward walked into the house in ruined clothes. I gasped, that was one of my favourite tops from Ralph Lauren's last autumn collection. It wasn't the most expensive stuff admittedly, but it was still very nice. And those were new jeans...thankfully the shoes were ok.

I dragged myself away from Edward. I would deal with him later. I let the future take me over again. Suddenly I was dragged into a full blown vision.

_As the blood dripped onto the test sheet, the scent hit Bella and Edward._

Edward? What was he doing in a blood lesson?

_Bella went white and keeled over. Edward rushed to her side pulled her up from her seat and rushed her from the classroom._

I knew there was something about the new girl that had struck a chord with Edward. I could tell by the way he rushed from his last class. But I hadn't realised it was a romantic one.

**So what do we think? I know it's short but I'm a little stuck. I mean we all know what happens in Twilight and I don't want to change such a master piece. So I only need to change some bits. So we might have to skip forwards sometimes, if we do, replace what we missed with real Twilight moments.**

**Remember 3 reviews for a quick update, actually make that 4. I'm feeling demanding!**

**Eveis xxx**


End file.
